A Different Beat
by NyaaRin
Summary: Sougo walked across a new opened shop while on an errand to buy cakes for his commander and despised vice commander; will that shop give him an opportunity to get what he wished for or will his plan backfires? Check it out minna XD I'm bad at summaries...
1. A different beat

A/N: Yush! Hi minna! It's me again NyaaRin :* (I hope you guys remember me XD) Well, I'm here yet again to bring you another series :* hope you guys enjoy :D

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was not mine, all rights reserved for the tensai, Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

 **A different beat**

*Normal P.O.V*

It was a fine afternoon in Edo, and the shinsengumi's 1st division captain, Okita Sougo, was forced out from his 'peaceful' sleep to buy a dozen of cakes for his commander, Kondo Isao and despised Vice commander, Hijikata Toshirou… While cursing along his way muttering some evil plans he'll soon do to his superior, he came across a shop that is new to his eyes,

"Potion shop..?" He raised an eyebrow,

"Young man…"

An old woman called out as she saw Okita paces back and forth in front of her shop,

"Do you have someone you dislike-?"

The old woman was cut off when Sougo showed a smug smirk,

"Nhe, Obaa-san, do you have any potions there that could kill someone I despise?" he asked,

The old woman stared at him for a couple of minutes then laughed,

"Of course, Of course I do, come in, Come in…"

She gestured, Sougo shrugged but came in the shop,

"Just wait there for a second; I'm just going to search for it…"

"Yeah, Yeah, just make it quick Baa-san…"

Sougo yawned as his eyes traveled around the shop,

"You sure got some weird stuffs here ain't ya Granny?"

He scratched his nape while his eyes deadpanned,

"Potions come in different colors, state and even forms, that explains why they're weird looking, But I highly demand that my potions were guaranteed to work successfully…"

"Hmm? Whatever…" he sat on the wooden chair just in front of the old woman's desk,

"What kind of way would you possibly want that person to die?"

Sougo was deep in his reverence after he heard her question; he stopped midway when he was complete in his thoughts,

"Let him choke for about 5 minutes, get hit by a lightning 4 times, run over by a truck 3 times, roll over the ground 2 times and beg to me for one last time."

The Old woman stared at him for a minute,

"….You really despise that person ain't you?"

He smirked and put his hands on the back of his neck, and shrugged,

"Well, Okay just give me a half an hour…"

And with that the lady disappeared on the curtains while Sougo was left there gazing at the skyscraper on the window of the little shop, whispering the words:

 _Sayonara, Hijikata-san…_

With a triumphant grin on his lips,

*After 30 minutes and so*

"Oi! Young lad wake up!" The old lady shouted as she shakes Sougo,

"Mhhm? Huh?" Sougo replied with half lidded eyes,

"Tsk! Tsk!, Here…" The old woman handed the potion inside a vial,

"Gee, does this potion really works Obaa-san?" he yawned,

"Of course it does!"

Sougo looked at her, he opened the vial and reached it on the shop owner,

"…Would you try it the, Obaa-san?" he smirked, receiving a hit on the head by the old lady,

"Are you planning to kill me?" she exclaimed,

"I was just joking, ow…" Okita said while rubbing his bump, "So how much was it cost Granny?"

"That'll be 334 yen all in all."

"334 Yen? That's quite a price for a potion you have there Obaa san *sigh*"

Okita gave in and handed down the money,

"Thanks fot this Granny, see you later…"

"Goodluck to you Young lad!" the old lady waved,

"If this doesn't work out right Baa-san… I'll seriously hunt you down…" Sougo smiled before he left,

"That kid's crazy…"

While arranging the ingredients the old lady had notice something on her table,

"Hmmm? Ara? what's this?"

Her eyes widened when she recognized the foreign ingredient and quickly checked her potion book,

"…."

A round of silence filled the open air as she stood there frozen,

"Oooppps…."

She quickly packed her stuffs and rushed away from the shop,

Meanwhile…

"Does this potion really works?" Sougo muttered as he eyed the vial,

When a familiar figure caught his very eyes, it was his rival looking rather pale as she waddles with her parasol resting on her shoulders,

"If it isn't the idiotic China girl…"

He taunted, forming another lope-sided smile on his lips,

Teasing her was a habit of his, that's why seeing her in constant pain brings him pleasure, a born sadist inside, a benevolent looking bastard outside…

"Shut up you sick S! If I wasn't this tired because of working nonstop since yesterday;, I've definitely kick your sorry ass right now!" Kagura glared, "I'm thirsty, Give me a drink!"

"What do you think am I? Your babysitter? Dream on Stupid China!" he chuckled, seeing how Kagura arched her eyebrows,

"You rotten piece of sh-!"

Kagura didn't finish what she was saying when she saw the vial on Sougo's hand, she swiftly reached it but was stopped when Sougo raised his hand, being shorter than him, Kagura can't help but whine as she extends her arm,

"Spare me some sadist!" she exclaimed,

"Are you really dumb? This isn't for you, you idiot!" Sougo shouted back,

"Grrr!"

Kagura bit her rival's hand that was blocking her face and kick his abdomen, Sougo remained stoic ignoring the pain for a while as he gasped for air,

Kagura got down on her knees and kick Sougo's foot resulting to Sougo losing his balance and landed down the ground letting go of the vial which Kagura immediately picked up and didn't waste any second as she drank it right away,

"YOU F*CKIN IDIOT THAT'S-!"

Sougo's eyes got widened when Kagura kneels down the ground coughing with her face turning violet as she held her neck, her coughing lasted about 5 times, the sky became dark and a series of lightning struck Kagura,

With all the commotion going on, Sougo remembered his words:

" _Let him choke for about 5 minutes, get hit by a lightning 4 times, run over by a truck 3 times, roll over the ground 2 times and beg to me for one last time."_

He desperately searched for the truck and unsheathed his sword,

"This dumb woman! Ugh, where's that freakin truck?" he looked around, hoping he'll stop the phenomena happening to his rival,

When he averted his eyes, he heard a 'honk'; He quickly faced Kagura,

A toy truck was hitting her head for three times,

"That's… the… truck..?"

He murmured,

He came back to his senses when Kagura rolled over the ground for two times and after that she crawled through Sougo extending her palm, begging for help,

"Help… sadist!" She said before she finally collapsed,

Sougo remained there standing, looking at his rival's 'dead' body,

"T-T-T-That…. That potion really works?!" he shouted as he came close to Kagura and tilted her face facing his way,

"O-Oi, C-China?"

He stuttered,

"You're alive right? Haha?"

5 minutes have passed, but still no sign of pulse and breathing,

"OI! WAKE UP!" Sougo continuously slap Kagura's cheeks,

 _D-D-Did she seriously died?!_

He was sucked into his delusions when Kagura's fingers twitched,

Sougo's eyes gets big when Kagura's cerulean orbs meets his crimson ones,

"You're… alive…?"

He deadpanned,

 _What a waste…_

He sighed letting go of Kagura's head making it bumped unto the ground, he stood up and was about to leave when Kagura spoke,

"Ouch, that hurts Sou-chan…"

Sougo felt chills down unto his spine when he heard her say that name,

 _WTF? Sou-chan!?_

He raised an eyebrow; he got completely insane when Kagura's arms snaked around his waist,

"I've been captured by your tantalizing eyes and physiques, don't live me alone my *Ouji..."

Kagura's teary half lidded eyes look at him,

"W-What the heck do you think you're doing China? Ouji!? I'm not your f*ckin prince! Let go of me!" He tried to sound calm as sweat flows down his forehead,

Kagura's hand runs up to his chest and the other to his waist, while her lips reached unto his ear,

"I'm completely yours now Sou-chan…"

-To be continued…

A/N: Wahhh I know it's crappy, Gomenasaiiii T^T


	2. Mistake

A/N: Yush! Hi Minna! For those who followed/ favorite-d this story Thank you very much! Well, Chapter 2 is out! Enjoy minna :)

 **Diclaimer: Gintama is not mine, all rights reserved for the tensai, Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute***

A Different Beat

-Mistake-

*Normal P.O.V*

"I'm all yours now, Sou-chan…"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?"

It took about 5 minutes before Sougo could truly understand what Kagura had said, He removed her hands on his chest and waist and pushed her away from him,

"The China I know wouldn't say those words, she'll be freaking out now if ever she'll do those things to me!"

He said within his thoughts, His eyes met the vial that was on the ground, there were still a few milliliter of the potion inside, he snatched it and put it on his pocket,

"I have to go back to that shop! Argh! I'm gonna sue that old wom-!"

Before Sougo could take a step away from that area, a hand pulled his coat,

"Let go China!"

"Eh, so China was your endearment for me? How sweet of you Sou-chan~"

"Shut up! Endearment? Are you making me laugh? Let go!"

"Ehhh, That's really rude Sou-chan…*sniff*"

"Ugh! You don't know what you're doing so let go! The way you are acting right now is creepy!"

He demanded, pulling his coat away from Kagura's grasp,

"Nooo! You stay here!"

Kagura pulled the coat which made Sougo lose his balance and landed on Kagura's embrace,

"You'll be accompanying me, S-O-U-C-H-A-! WAH!"

Sougo removed his coat leading to Kagura fall to the ground,

"Mou! Sou-chan!" she cried,

"Stop calling me 'Sou-chan'! It sounds so disgusting!" he shouted and ran away,

*Sougo's P.O.V*

"Sou-chan wait!"

I didn't pay any attention when she called my name, The China I was seeing right now is an opposite of the one I really know, I know she's disgusting from the start, a barbaric China girl who doesn't know any modesty but seeing her acting like that, is much more gross than what she's showing then, I like it better when she's hard-headed, her submissiveness right now tingles my sadistic side, though in my case, it was like I was being chased by lust,

I reached upon my pocket and pulled out the vial,

"A death potion eh? More like a death potion for those who owns it, that Old woman!"

I was about to throw the vial when a translucent figure pass through me,

I was frozen when that image appear on my front; glaring.

"You damn sadist! Look at what you've done to me uh huh!" She sneered,

"China? But I thought… huh?"

I was really in daze, she let out an irritated sigh then tried to attack me with her translucent parasol, but it just passed through me,

"Stop…. Stop for a moment…" I said, trying to maintain my composure as sweat dropped off of my chin,

She complied as she accepted the fact that her attacks won't work on me,

"Damn you sadist…"

Letting her cursing slide, I slowly reached out my hand and placed it in front of her chest,

"W-W-WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOI-!"

She was cut off when my hand just passed through her body,

She looked at me with her eyes full of frustration,

I pulled out my arm and let it rest on my side, I clenched my fist when I looked at her, I know she was in verge of tears but still, she tried to hold it all back,

When suddenly our staring was stopped when the other 'China' showed up,

"Sou-chan!"

Even though I'm mentally vexed I once again faced this translucent China in front of me and tried my best to stay calm,

"I'm really confused right now, But weighing from the circumstances that happen, I am responsible for this also, that's why even if it's just this time, calm down, and run, we'll try to resolve this."

She arched an eyebrow and was about to say something when I cut her off,

"Don't say anything, if you are confused, I do too, If you're frustrated, same goes to me, If you're infuriated, well, that's natural, that's why comply to what I have said and Run!"

"Why would I obey y-!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" I shouted,

She remained silent for a while,

"Damn sadist! This will be the last time I'll follow you!"

She sets off angrily while I took one final glace to the other China who's running her way towards me; I pull out my canon and point it at her,

"I don't know what agenda you have and what just happen, but I could feel that you're not the real one…"

And triggered it, releasing a blow which leaves a curtain of smoke,

"That could at least slow you down…"

I got on my feet and ran tracing the footprints China had just left,

I managed to catch up to her; she slowed down her pace once she realized my presence,

"Care to explain something you tax-robber sh*t? uh huh?"

I glared at her, she did the same,

"If it wasn't for your gluttony you wouldn't be in that state so don't look at me with those eyes."

I deadpanned, her face turned red and veins popped out of her temple and tried to attack me, but, just like what happened earlier, it turned out to be futile so she just crossed her arms and throws some death glares to me,

"You and your smart mouth damn sadist…" she murmured,

"Well, either way we have to see that sh*tty old woman on that shop…"

And I pointed out the shop I went to just a moment ago,

I slammed open the door when we reach its front,

"SHOW YOURSELF OLD WOMAN!"

I shouted, but instead of receiving a response I ended up having a deafening silence,

"Nhe, sadist, this shop looks like it was deserted aru…"

China commented as she looks around the shop,

"Don't tell me…"

I made my way on the curtains where that old woman made this potion and saw no one there,

That Obaa-san must have knew about it and run away!

I clenched my fist and slammed it on the table;

"That sh*tty old lady tricked me!"

I muttered, I was about to lose my control when my eyes met a book on the floor, it was flipped over a page that says: cursed termination potion, and beside it was an herb with a weird dark blue spots… I think I saw this thing before… ah It was a splotch azure herb!

I browse the ingredient list of the termination potion but failed to see any splotch azure herb on it, when something caught my eye from the pictures of the ingredients list, it was a picture of another herb which is awfully similar to the splotch,

But instead of dark blue spots, it has black spots instead, I sat in an Indian style sitting on the floor and desperately search for an information about this dumb mistake that old woman have done,

I was about to give up when I finally found the statistics I was looking for,

"!"

My hand automatically clenched the vial on my pocket as I unconsciously dropped the book as my mouth agape from the thing I've just discovered,

"This is-!"

-To be continued…


	3. Hold on

A/N: Yush! Hi minna! Chapter 3's out! Hope you'll love it :D

 **Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine, all rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi! *salute!***

A Different Beat

◊Hold On◊

*Kagura's P.O.V*

I was very confused right now ever since I saw my body a while ago, and it was chasing after us, it almost feels like a dream, no a nightmare rather.

Well either way, Just what happened to me? My memories were quite distorted after I drank that weird tasting juice; Tsk! Damn sadist! What could be that liquid for?! Argh! Because of him I've got on this troublesome situation!

.

.

.

Well, partially thinking, it was really my fault to begin with for not listening to him; but come on! He could have just snatched that thing away from me before I could drink it!

My delusions were cut off when sadist came out of the room; He was holding a weird looking book on his hand while he's gripping the vial on his right hand, **real hard.**

"Oi, sadist! Did ya want to say something to at least enlighten me of what is really going on here?!"

He looked at me; I was petrified by his looks, I don't know if his eyes reflect pity or what but his face looks utterly ominous…

"What's with that disgusting fac-!"

"Shut up and follow me…" he ordered, completely ignoring my question,

"…And why would I obey you?" I sneered,

"If you want to vanish in the face of the earth then don't comply; not my business anyway…" he shrugged,

"What did you say!?"

"Then follow me." He looked straight at me, making me stutter,

"W-Well, if y-you i-insist…" A sweat dropped off of my chin;

Seriously!? What's with him!?

He stepped outside and looked around gripping the vial on his hand as he gestured "Run" to me which I obeyed without any word,

"Uhm, sorry to burst your bubble but;DO YOU HAVE A THING FOR VIALS!? AND JUST WHO ARE WE RUNNING FROM!?" I exclaimed, pointing out the vial on his pocket and the empty street behind us,

"Yourself." He replied in a bored manner,

"Myself?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because you're disgusting…"

"You sick Bastard-!"

"SHH!"

I was about to protest when we arrived at our destination,

"Once again, sorry for being so tactful but, WHY YOUR HEADQUARTERS HUH SADIST!? ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING TO ME-!"

"Don't continue, you're making me sick, dimwit!" he acted like he was about to puke,

"You-!" I attacked him but as what happened earlier, my approaches were futile,

"Stop being a baby and come with me…" he leaded, leaving me behind,

"Tsk! WAIT!"

-#-

Everything was going smoothly when Gorilla called him,

"Eh? Sougo! You're quite early today, where's the cakes?"

"Sorry Kondo-san, but can you let Yamazaki do it? I remember some things I have to do. Later."

"Oh? Really? Haha see you then."

And that Gorilla walked away….

EH?

W-W-W-W-W-W-WAIT!

"EHHHH?" I exclaimed,

"What's wrong with you stupid China?"

"T-T-T-T-That gorilla! H-He didn't notice me!"

Sougo raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I know our eyes met! I'm positive that our eyes met! But he didn't even greeted me! Knowing that Gorilla, he'll definitely say hi to me no matter what!" I demanded,

"Stop your delusions China, He must've not realized that you're there…"

"BUT I'M SURE OF IT!"

Sadist sighed exasperatedly and called out their Gorilla chief,

"Neh, Kondo-san, would you say hi to her?" and he pointed at me,

The Gorilla faced us and made a face.

What are you saying Sougo? There's no one beside you…" he chuckled and walked away,

"!"

Sadist's and my eyes bulged open when we heard him,

"S-So that concludes it… h-he didn't really see me…" I stuttered,

"Follow me…" Sadist answered,

"Why? Why wouldn't he see me? Why couldn't anyone see me?! Sadist! Hey! Don't ignore me!"

My voice was shaking as I chased after him, but he didn't even respond to everything I'm saying,

"SADIST!"

*SLAM!*

I was left there looking at the window which he slammed with his fist,

"Go Inside."

"But-!"

"You want answers right? Then go inside."

I was shaking but I followed what he said and went inside his room,

"Sit down…" he patted the floor,

"I'm not here to play Sadist."

"I'm just telling you to sit-!"

"I need answers."

He sighed and shrugged,

"What's with this sickening sad aura? It doesn't feel like you at all idiot, China."

"How could you stay calm like that?" I'm trying to hold myself back,

"Why you ask?"

He looked at me and showed me that smug smirk;

"…That's because it doesn't really matter to me."

He stood up and went behind me as he reached upon my ear and whispered;

" **It's you who'll suffer, not me anyway…"**

I bit my lower lip until it oozes out some blood,

"I'm so dumb…" I chuckled, as I tried to shove him, but my hand just passed through his face,

"Stop being an idiot, you know that your attacks won't do anything to me."

"I'm so dumb for even trying to trust you Bastard!"

"Huh, How pathetic of you China-!"

*Sougo's P.O.V*

"Huh, how pathetic of you China-!"

I was cut off when I looked at her,

There's a blood on her lip, she was glaring at me while tears were flooding on her eyes, she was shaking and her pale skin turned red,

If only she was not translucent, I swear this room will be smeared with blood, _my_ blood.

I tried my best to remain stoic and unshaken as I smirked at her,

"…Listen, the potion you have drank was supposed to be a poison to kill Hijibaka, but that old woman made a mistake so instead of a death concoction, it turned out to be a soul shifting termination elixir or whatsoever and that will explain why your soul was separated from your body; If I'm not mistaken, the very hypothesis for the soul that entered your body will be the ghost of something like a prostitute from yoshiwara, concluding from how she reacted, and strengthening that guess, that area was near to a small cemetery where they used to bury the corpses of the women that served the place."

"So you're telling me that _I_ became a prostitute!?"

"So-so?" I shrugged;

"Tell me! How could I get back!?" She protested,

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer for that yet."

"WHAT!?"

"All I know is the completion of that potion will last for 3 days, you have to return to your body before dusk." I explained,

"How could I start when I do not own any clues or even some discrete hypothesis to start this ridiculous "returning" thingy you are saying!?"

"Instead of worrying over trivial things why wouldn't you help me find that old woman first who caused this trouble?" I said, trying to give her a starting line,

She faced me and arched an eyebrow, "Help _**you**_ find that old woman? I thought you don't want to help me?"

"She owes me a big money for this that's why don't be so full of yourself, plus she tricked me so I have to arrest her…" I said pocketing both of my hands,

"So, Why are you gripping that vial so hard a while ago?" She asked again,

"3 days was just a matter of seconds if you'll ask me, getting the work done before reaching the time limit is a very good option than starting late." I said, "I'll search the whole Edo while you go somewhere else."

She complied without a word and starts to run but before she could vanish through the thin air, she stopped,

"It may be too bothersome but, Thank you Sadist." She said and disappeared out of my sight,

…

You shouldn't thank me for I…

I lied…

The truth is…

The remaining content of the potion here inside the vial is your life; Once it'll spill your soul will never get back to your body and you'll vanish leaving the ghost inside your original body take over for the rest of its lifetime.

The only thing that I didn't keep as a secret to you is your time limit, 3 days will be your given time to accomplish the restoration of both your body and soul, If you are not within your body before sunset you'll disappear…

The only way to get the curse undone is to…

Let the one who've asked to make the potion do a favor to the spirit who possessed the body of the owner…

A total turning of the tables; and the edge was pointed at me.

-To be continued…


	4. Serendipity

A/N: *Sigh* I missed this website T^T it's been 3 weeks or so after I've updated, well setting that aside here's a new chapter, Hope you guys will like it :D

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

 **A Different Beat**

Chapter 4 – Serendipity

*Kagura's P.O.V*

*growwwwllllllll*

Ugh! There goes my stomach again! Man! I'm starving!

I'm floating in mid-air but still, the rays of the sun and its heat still makes me dizzy, given that I didn't eat any breakfast today….

*groowwwlllll*

Uhhhh, I'm gonna die… XoX

" _I'll search the whole Edo, while you go somewhere else…"_

Tsk, easy for that sadist to say… *sigh* I'm so hungry I can't think straight! I don't even know where to start!

He didn't even show a picture of that old lady, so how should I know if it's her if ever I ran across that old woman!?

Sometimes he's really so stupid!

I was taking my time wandering my eyes through the stands in the street, drooling over the food around me (which I couldn't even touch, eat nor taste!) When I noticed a group of silhouettes forming in a shape of a human and slowly becoming vivid all around the place, I was devastated when I saw their forms, It almost made me shrieked when a hand covered my mouth,

"Shush, young girl…"a voice of a lady said,

I tried to look at her, but at my current state and posture I think it would take a time,

I felt a tickling burn around my mouth, and I gestured that she should let me go, before I could no longer breathe,

"puwahhh!" I gasped for air, "T-Tobasco!?"

"Oh, sorry! Are you alright?" The lady asked,

I slowly lifted my head and was shocked to recognize the person in front of me;

Bloody crimson eyes, shady brown locks, child-like features… Don't tell me-!

"Sadist's sister!-!mphfgh!"

"SSHHHHHH!" She complied as she made me swallow a bottle of tobasco sauce,

It stings! Spicy! 0!

My eyes got watery as I choked, "Y-You… *huff* you t-two *gasp!* are really siblings ain't you? *haaa* both of you are trying to kill me!" I said as I pointed at her,

"N-No it's not like that, it's just you have to be careful! These spirits may take turns to your body when they learned that you're still 'undead'; I've been watching you ever since you've came here, so shush before they could see you in that state!"

She warned me,

"H-How did you know that I'm still 'undead' sadist's sister?" I whispered,

"You can call me Mitsuba." She smiled, "…or atleast Nee-san if you like."

"Eh? Nee-san?! That would feel like me and sadist were friends or so-!" I was cut off when I saw her face,

"Call me nee-san okay~" she smiled,

"H-Hai…" I gulped,

One way or so she reminds me of Anego, (Otae-san) but much more kind and modest.

"About your question…" she pulled my hand until we've arrived at the open lot just 1 km away from our location a while ago, after catching our breaths; she pointed at my nape.

"On your nape there's a tattoo of a blue feather with two and a half circles on it…"

"Really!?" I said, "What would that mean?"

"The blue color means 'life' and the three circles were the days that will remind you how much day were left until that blue feather becomes black; once it turns out to black your soul would never come back to your body and you'll vanish…"

That made my eyes grow wide,

"So you should let your hair down that way you could atleast hide that tattoo to everyone,"

"Wh-What will happen to me if they'll discover about this Nee-san?" I asked,

"They'll be competing against you to steal your body…" she replied,

"What do you mean?"

"Once the spirit inside your body was removed the switching of the souls should be done with only two spirits present, when another life force enter your body you can never get back again."

That made me collapse on my knees; she rushed over me and made me stand up,

"…Don't lose hope yet Kagura-chan; I know Sou-chan will help you…" She reassured,

"H-How did you know about all of this?" I asked,

"I've been guarding Sou-chan ever since I've passed away, that's why…" she smiled, "So I know a lot about you…"

That made me nod,

"And in behalf of my brother I want to say sorry to all of what he have done to you…" she was about to kneel when I forced her to stop,

"N-No don't do that Nee-san! It's okay…" I said,

"I'm really sorry…"

"No, It's fine, … I've done a lot of things on him too that's why we're even I think…" I confessed,

"I could never wait to see how the two of you will be on the future…" she chuckled, "Don't leave his side okay?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Nee-san?"

"Nothing~" she smiled,

Compared to sadist his sister was like a yamato nadeshiko; almost a perfect beautiful lady with a kind heart, unlike him who is a ruthless sadistic bastard with inferiority complex with Mayora!

*growwwllll*

Ugh! This thinking makes me hungry!

I quickly held my stomach and lie down the ground,

"Ahhh~ sokunbooo~" I daydreamed,

"Are you hungry?" Nee-san asked me;

"Yes… I think I'll die before I could even go back to my real body…" I exhaustedly replied,

"Well, here…" she handed me down a bun with a eyeball filling on it "…We can share"

"I-I think I'll pass…" I smiled with sweats dripping on my forehead, "Where did you get this Nee-san!?"

"From Gedoumaru's store, this bun was really delicious and famous!"

I looked at the bun again,

"R-Really?" I gulped,

She looked at me with confusion and once she've read my expression she silently laughed,

"Don't worry these eyeballs were fake, they're actually fondant with a strawberry jam inside…" she chuckled,

"Really!?" my once distorted and disgusted face enlightened,

She cut the bun in half and gave it to me,

"Here taste it…"

"Thank you very much! Itadakimasu!" I took a tiny bite to make sure what she's saying was true and in my astonishment it was really real!

"Oishiii!" I quickly munched over that bun as she giggles on my side,

-#-

*Sougo's P.O.V*

Once I've stepped out of our headquarters I saw 'China' clinging unto Yamazaki, Ugh! What's with that short yukata!?

"Nee Yamazaki-san do you have plans tonight~?" she seductively said,

"K-K-Kagura- cha- mpfghgf!" before the conversation between them become more disgusting and irritating I cut Yamazaki off holding his chin and pushed him away from 'China'

"Ohhh! Sou-chan! You're back!" She starts clinging unto me again, "Stop calling me Sou-chan! You're making me sick!"

"Come on Sou-chan~ I know you like it!" she said, trying to seduce me,

"Stop that sweet talk, with that appearance and pig-like body, psh dream on!" I rolled my eyes,

"EHHH!? OKITA KAICHOU A-AND K-KAGURA-CHAN!? EHHHH!? IS THE WORLD GOING TO END!?" Yamazaki screamed as he pointed at us, "I HAVE TO TELL CAPTAIN AND VICE CAPTAIN ABOUT THIS!" He got on his feet and ran,

"Let's go somewhere else Sou-chan~" 'China' said as she pulled my arm, on our way we met Danna,

He raised an eyebrow as he bit the lollipop inside his mouth,

"Could you slap me Sofa-kun?" he deadpanned,

I did what he told me and after recovering from the pain his eyes got wide,

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS HUHHH!?" He shouted "EXPLAIN!"

"It was-!"

"DID YOU POISONED KAGURA!?"

Is he telepathic!?

"AND SHE BECAME YOUR *****!?"

"Danna-!"

He was about to strangle me when his phone rang,

*kriiingggg*

He pulled it out and looked at it,

"Ketsuno Anna's show was about to start! I'LL BE BACK SOFA-KUN! I'LL MAKE YOU EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS TO ME!"

He did that 'I'll-be-watching-you-look' on me as he rushed over their apartment,

….

What a bunch of idiots…

…

"Sou-cha-!"

"Now that we're alone…"

I pushed her on a tree,

"Tell me what your favor is whore… or should I say…"

Her eyes squinted as she bit her lower lip,

"Oehara-san…"

-To be continued….


	5. Hang On

A/N: I am glad I've finally found a time to update, it's been weeks before the last one; Well, greetings everyone :* I wanted to say 'I'M SORRY' for my absence, and since 'twas like that, I'm very happy for those people who still recognize my works such as 'Tracing Footprints'; and for that, Guys, THANK YOU VERY MUCH :* Stay cool and banzai!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 5- Hang On

*Normal P.O.V*

"Tell me what your favor is… Oehara-san."

Sougo clenched his fist as his eyes consumed his captive's cerulean orbs;

"Hahahahahahahahaha"

The first division captain's brows automatically furrowed from her reaction,

"As expected from a cop!"

Oehara-san wiped her eyes with her sleeve;

"Stop laughing and spill it already."

Okita tried to stay calm as he pocketed both his hands and sighed,

The lady looked at him forming a lope-sided smile from her lips,

"Are you that desperate of bringing that girl's soul to her rightful body? What a surprise!"

"You're right, in a certain way, but I'm just doing this to kill time…"

"Huh?"

"Plus, half of this incident was caused by me, so, I'm doing my part here and trying to fix my wrong…"

"Oh…"

"So tell me what you want."

Facing his way, Kagura (Oehara) looked at him from toe to head,

"let's see…"

"tsk! Hurry..." the officer hissed,

"Make me happy." The lady smiled;

"Huh?"

Kagura clinged at Sougo's arm and repeat what she just said,

"Make. Me. Happy."

"What? How!?"

"I'm sure you know _what_ I meant, Sou-chan."

A single droplet of sweat fell from his forehead,

 _ **Are you f*cking kidding me!?**_

He shouted within his thoughts,

He forcefully pushed the girl a meter away from him to be able to recollect all the energy that have left him awhile ago upon hearing her favor;

"You don't like?"

For quite some time, this is almost one of those days he felt really conscious in the presence of this certain China girl,

"Can't you take a better and suitable wish than that?" He gulped,

"Take it or leave it…"

He took one final glance to her,

"Tsk..Fine."

-#-

*Kagura's P.O.V*

I was taking feeling the chilly breath of the wind as I lie down this grassy field overlooking the sky when Sadist's sister sat beside me,

"The scenery here calms me down."

I said out of the blue, she giggled and breathe in some air,

"You're right…"

She smiled, she looked at me and showed me that affectionate eyes,

"I've never imagined that I could talk to a friend of Sou-chan again…"

"hmm?"

"To be honest I do enjoy seeing you two get along so well…"

 _WE? Sadist and me? Get along? When!?_

"I think that's-!" I was cut off when she fixated her gaze on the horizon,

"Sou-chan may appear to be alright whenever you see him, but deep within that calm façade, he's really lonely inside…"

That made me stopped as I let myself listen to her,

"He's cunning, intimidating and willful, that's true…"

My head automatically nod as a sign of approval,

"But because of those he's hard-headed, He will always do anything that he believe was right and just, not taking any turns and opinions, when he felt like doing so, he'll definitely comply with it, even how dangerous it was."

"As a child he have gone through a despairing childhood, having to lost our parents at such a very young age, but he never showed those loneliness in front of me even once…"

I don't know but I can feel a prick on my heart as I glance at his sister, tears were flooding on her eyes,

"He always aimed to be strong, even saying that he would like to do that to be able to protect me…"

My hand reached on hers, and clenched it as those tears starts flowing;

"All this time he has worked hard, aiming to justify everything he does, when he left and took the part of being a member of shinsengumi I honestly hold myself from crying."

She wiped her tears with her hand,

"Because for the first time ever in my life at that day; his eyes mirrored so much dedication and determination, I've never dared to ask any question why he wants to do that, but everytime I see his smile whenever he is with his subordinates and captains I can't help but understand his reason for doing so…"

"He's gutsy, he have that inferiority complex with his vice captain, but in all he's just plain competitive… he hates losing, moreover to the person he doesn't acknowledged yet…"

"…."

"He's a sadist, but if you could take the time to peek through him you could understand…"

She looked at me and held my hand tightly,

"He's just insecure about himself, but all in all, he's a good person Kagura-chan…"

I can feel my face burns up as she hugged me,

"So please do take care of him for me…"

I hugged her back and nods,

"I will nee-san, Even if it means I have to battle him all day I promise I'll do my best to grant you atleast this wish of yours." I reassured,

"Thank you…" she whispered,

My heart throbbed as I recall her face while crying just while ago…

"So what about Hijikata-san?" my tongue slipped and say those words,

I can see how her face burns up and droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead,

"T-T-T-That's h-he's-!"

I smiled seeing her reaction,

When she calmed down she held her cheeks and perpetually smiled alongside me,

"I'm happy as long as he's happy, I guess…"

Seeing her face right now, made me wonder…

 _If I could do something to make nee-san happy even for once…_

-To be continued….


	6. Time after time

A/N: wahh it has been a couple of months after I updated this story! XoX I'm really sorry T^T well, after my loooooooonnnngggggg absence I'm presenting Chapter 6 of A different beat :D stay cool minna! Banzai!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 6 – Time after time

*Kagura's P.O.V*

"You better get some sleep now Kagura-chan."

Mitsuba nee-san put up as she sat beside me resting her back on a tree, smiling warmly as she looked at me,

"Do ghosts sleep too?"

I asked looking intently at her eyes; she coughed a chuckle and pat my head,

"Some traits and habits aren't that easy to forget Kagura-chan." She replied,

"Oh… I thought sleeping wasn't practiced by ghosts anymore, I mean they _were_ asleep, their _real_ body was resting already-!"

I immediately covered my mouth hoping Mitsuba nee-san doesn't take what I just said badly,

I looked at her, she was still smiling as she looked at me with confusion written on her face, a minute has passed and I think she finally get what I've just implied a while ago,

"It's okay, don't mind it." She combed my hair with her fingers, "That thought crossed over my mind for a couple of times now, I can't just throw away the fact that I am _indeed_ dead."

I can see how her expression changed as she said the word "dead"; I felt guilt as I saw her face,

"I'm sorry-!"

I was cut off when she pats my shoulder and smiled,

"You know, when you've became a ghost you couldn't honor such thing as fear anymore."

I looked at her as she said that,

"Such things as sadness and happiness are inevitable, yet, once you've get over it you will just feel empty all of a sudden…"

She looked at the sky, I did the same,

"Sometimes I think, Maybe none of the things were really made to last forever, animals and humans, there will come a time they'll die, metals will rust, plants will wither, even this world will be gone too, but you know…"

She ruffled my hair and looked straight to my eyes,

"the memories, the laughs, the tears, the feelings and the moments will always be there, as long as there are those people who could remember you, you'll live forever. Not may be physically yet in a credulous way, not may be on your own body and standing on your own two feet, but as long as there is a mind and a heart that contains you, then that means you're still alive, even if you're apparently dead, the time you shared with the people closed to you will always relive…"

I don't know but after she said those words I can't help but feel her pain,

"Nee-san…"

I called out,

"hmm?"

"Can I hug you for a moment? Please?"

I stretched out my arms and locked her on my embrace before she could say anything,

"K-Kagura-chan?"

She stuttered,

"I want to help you nee-san…"

I said resting my head on her shoulders,

"W-what do you mean?"

"I want to repay your kindness, I want to make you happy, I want to help you…" I demanded as tears flowed down my eyes,

"You don't have to do that Kagura-chan…"

She said as she pats my head,

"I will not take 'no' as an answer, please at least say something…"

"a tobasco sauce maybe?" she said,

"Was that really your earnest wish?" I asked again, which made her stopped,

She looked down the ground and heaved a heavy sigh,

"This may sound selfish but…"

"But..?"

"I really want to hug Sou-chan for one last time and say 'sorry' to him…" she confessed,

Silence filled off the open air,

"..But that's impossible…" she continued,

"I'll make it possible…" I whispered,

"Did you say something Kagura-chan?" she asked,

"Ah, no-nothing Nee-san…" I shook my head trying to dodge her question,

"Well, to be honest there's nothing I wish to do anymore, I'm contented of what had happened to me when I was still alive, so it's okay…"she said,

I smiled at her,

 _I will definitely make your wish possible nee-san…._

I was about to go to sleep when I felt a burning pain on my nape,

I screamed when the pain began to sting like crazy, Mitsuba nee-san didn't know what to do so she just held my head on her chest and let me cry,

Ugh, what's with this?!

The pain lasts for half an hour and after that I could see a red light vanishing on my nape as time passes, Mitsuba nee-san checked it out after the light was gone;

"the half circle has disappeared…" she said as she touched the feather tattoo on my nape,

That made me gulped, "Then that means…"

"You only have two more days Kagura-chan…"

-#-

*Sougo's P.O.V*

I was walking alone in Kabukichou trying to find a lead of that old woman to whom I've bought that potion that was ruining my life this entire time;

I'm finally free from that Chi- err that crazy b*tch's grip, after I've tied her down for good on a certain place I don't even wanted to come back to even if you'll trade a package full of incantations that could finally eradicate Hijibaka to me;

I stretched my arms out and heaved a sigh, God! This day was really tiring! I wanted to rest!

I was deep on my reverence when China's face crossed out my mind,

Now that I remember, I don't have any news from her after she left, I wonder if she's okay- err if she finally have a clue about that old woman's whereabouts…

Baby sitting that ghost was really annoying, after our conversation a while ago, she pulled me on the outskirts of Yoshiwara and starts to act like a prostitute in front of me, she tried to unbutton my coat which gave me chills, I shoved her hand and tied it with a rope I found lying on the ground,

"HEY! I thought-!"

She even have the guts to protest!

"First of all, I'm a police officer, doing something like that was against the law!"

"But this is the Yoshiwara can't you see?!"

"Second I'm a sadist I should be the one doing that to you!"

"Then do it!"

I looked at her,

"Forget it! As long as you have that brat's face I will never stomach doing stuffs like that to you!"

"Do you hate _this_ girl too much!?"

That made me stopped, Now that I think about it, Do I really hate China?

Up until now that question keeps on crossing my mind, well, I do hate her because she's my rival… but that hate wasn't for any anger but just a plain 'rivalry' right?

So that means I like her..?

Wait, no… That's gross…

Well, even though we fight a lot, I still consider her as an ally… well, sometimes.

So what is it?

What was she really to me?

My thoughts were cut off when I realized something was glowing on my pocket,

I pulled out the only thing that was in it, which is the vial of the potion,

The used to be bluish color of the liquid inside it became a shade of crimson and was glowing,

I was surprised when ¼ of its remaining evaporated,

I rubbed my eyes to double check if I was only seeing things but it really decreased!

SH*T! I really need to find a way before it's too late!

-To be continued…. 


	7. Chances

A/N: ideas kept on coming on my mind that's why I'm going to write it before I could forget about it, for those who encouraged me up until now Thank you very much! :D You don't know how wide my smile was when I read all your comments! ^^ Thank you very much!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 7 – Chances

*Normal P.O.V*

The very thought of unable to return to your own body and stay as a ghost forever gives Kagura a series of chills, she doesn't like that idea at all;

She decided to search for that old woman just after she woke up, Mitsuba understands and volunteer to go look at the opposite direction,

While floating at the midair in the streets of a city outside Kabukicho, she saw her reflection on a cracked mirror on a building that seems to be abandoned,

She collects her hair using her left hand and looked at her tattoo, she touched it with one of her fingers and trailed the feather on it, she sighed as she saw the two circles with one of it becoming less vivid;

"…When will I go back?"

She stared at her reflection and looked at her own two eyes,

"Will I still be able to go back?"

She was deep in thoughts when another face showed up just at the opposite side of the mirror, she was surprised and took a leap backwards,

When she look closely it was a guy, around the age as of Madao, he has lustrous hair, black eyes and is similar to Hijikata, he wears a blue kimono and has a broken pipe on his left hand, seemingly familiar but Kagura has doubts pointing it out;

"Hmmm? You're kind of familiar…" the man asked her, "Wait, was that a tattoo on your nape?"

Kagura stepped back as the man tried to approach her, She tried to shook her head but when she was about to do that the man was already behind her and lifted some of her hair,

"Ahh, so I was right…" he muttered, "You're still an 'undead'..." and he smiled,

"I wouldn't let you get on my way…" Kagura said,

"Eh?" the man was dumbfounded, "Go on your way? Who? Me?" he pointed at his self,

Silence filled of the background as they stare at each other,

"Pfft!"

Kagura raised an eyebrow,

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man laughed with his hand holding his stomach, "You're funny little girl!" he exclaimed, making Kagura's veins popped out off of her forehead,

"I'm contented the way I lived my life…" The man's face became serious, Kagura stared at his face, he really does resemble someone!

"Have we met before?" she asked,

"I don't think we have, but somehow I think I've seen you before…" the man confessed.

 _Perhaps in a pachinko parlor? A vendor? No, no, maybe one of the customers we have then? No…_

Kagura thought, she was about to give up when a certain picture appears on her mind,

"Are you perhaps related to Otose-san?" she concluded,

The man choked as he tried to smoke on his pipe, "You know my wife!?" he blurted out with his eyes shining like gems,

"She's our landlady-!" the man flew closer to her,

"Was she doing well? Have she been eating a lot? Dos she still have friends? How was she!?" his questions were many and there is this enthusiasm right after he asked another.

"She's alright-!"

"Well, How about my old bud Jirocho? Is he still in Kabukicho? Has he been doing well?"

"Well that's-!"

"Oh I've missed already! Otose and Jirocho-!"

The man was cut off when Kagura gave him an uppercut,

"JUST ATLEAST LET ME SPEAK!" She exclaimed,

Kagura was panting as her eyes glared to the guy lying on the ground,

"hahahahahahahaha!"

She stopped when she heard him laughing once again,

"I see, so this is what kind of friends my wife has, Thank goodness…" he smiled,

"What do you mean by that jii-chan?"

"Jii-chan!? Call me Tatsugorou-san! That'll be enough! Jii-chan makes me feel so old!" he demanded,

Kagura laughed, but she rides it still,

"Then, What would that mean Tat-san?"

"Tat-san?"

"Tatsugorou-san was way too long,"

"Ahhh, Well, I see the laughing face of my wife when I think about people like you surrounding her, she may look tough, but she's a lonely person inside, she's a woman who will say whatever on her mind when she's angry though; but the very thought that she's doing well, it made me happy… so happy."

Kagura looked at him as he was speaking, his eyes mirrored an affection Kagura herself couldn't describe in words, he looks so solemn, and her heart could feel the fluffy feeling of admiration and truthfulness on his words,

 _He really does love Baba…_

She smiled at what she thought.

"Well setting that aside, what are you doing here acting carelessly showing that tattoo out in view?" he pointed at her,

"I was just looking at how much time I still got." She answered, "I was looking for an old woman, but I don't even know her face, that's why I don't know how to start…"

"Then you must be in luck!" Tatsugurou said,

"What do you mean Tat-san?"

"Well…" Tatsugorou lit his pipe and fixed his kimono, "This old man here is a former cop."

Kagura's eyes glimmered for what she just heard,

-#-

Sougo left his post for his morning duty to the poor Yamazaki like usual, and continues to search for the old lady, but before he take the streets he went to the library and pulled out some old data with regards of Oehara-san, he spent an hour searching and when he finally found it he didn't wasted a time to gather some information about her,

He sat on the floor and read the file, half an hour has passed when he finally conducted a plan,

 _I see…_

He muttered, closed the file and walked away from there.

-To be continued…


	8. Endless Chasing

A/N: For those who are patiently waiting for the update of this story "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" see, I've been working for a new okikagu fanfiction entitled: 'silhouette' which I'll be posting after this story :D I hope you guys would like that :D I'm sorry if it took so long for me to update a chapter, last week was hectic because of the exams and we have to attend Saturday and Sunday classes for 3 weeks straight! (I'm dyingggg~) Stay cool minna and banzai!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 8- Endless Chasing

*Normal P.O.V*

"We've got a lead about that person Okita-Kaichou!"

Kumanaku stated as he salutes before the first division Captain,

"How about the old lady?"

"… We're working on it Kaichou."

"Good, call over Kamiyama here and continue your investigation."

"Yes sir!"

He stepped back, saluted and took his leave,

Sougo sighed as he rest his back on the shelf behind him,

He pulled out the vial from his pocket and stared at its remaining residual,

"Finally got a head start, China…." He murmured; "Just hold on a li-!"

"KAICHOU!"

He almost dropped the vial as Kamiyama suddenly slams open the door of his 'office',

"KAMIYAMA REPORTING SI-!"

He didn't finished his sentence when Sougo unsheathed his sword and cut few strands of his hair,

"You're being too loud Kamiyama…"

He grimacely grinned, horror was written from Kamiyama's face as he saw his Superior,

"S-S-Sorry S-Si-!"

"What would you do if I spill this vial's remainings..HUH?!" he glared,

"R-Remainings?" Kamiyama stuttered,

Okita came back to his senses when he heard him, he took a deep sigh and shook his head,

"Nothing, Forget it, anyway…"

He went to his table and pulled out some papers and handed it down to his subordinate,

"I want you to bring this guy on the bridge near the riverbank as soon as possible…" he commanded,

"Understood… but Kaichuo…"

"What?"

"What do you need from this man?"

Sougo looked back at him and smirked,

"Just a thing or two…?" he said as he left,

 _I hope this will work._

-#-

"Haaaaa we've been walking/ floating for ages Tat-san!" Kagura exclaimed as she rubs her stomach "Ahhhh I'm so hungry!"

"If only we could have atleast a lead about that old woman then it'll be easy…" Tatsugurou hummed,

"WHA-!? So we've been walking around here without even a single plan?!" Kagura heaved,

"Yep." Tatsugurou replied,

"Don't 'Yep' me so nonchalantly Tat-san!" Kagura cried,

Tatsugurou looked at her and smiled,

"Well, I thought of something…" he said,

Kagura's face brightens up as she heard him,

"What was it?" she clapped,

"We're going to ask every old lady we'll meet…"

Kagura literally facepalmed as she heard his suggestion,

"HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY-!"

Kagura was cut off when Tatsugurou looked at her,

"Undead/s' couldn't be seen and heard by normal people right?" Kagura nods, "Since your condition was special, only the people who have a connection with the potion will be the one who could see you, which means…"

Kagura felt chills as she finally get what her friend was saying,

"We'll use that as a bait.?" She grinned,

"Yes." Tatsugurou grinned alongside her,

"But what about the place where she is?" Kagura pulled his arm,

The man looked at her and patted her head,

"If I was a criminal I'm certain that I'll find myself roaming around this place." He reassured.

"How could you say so Tat-San?" Kagura asked as she arched an eyebrow,

"In Kabukichou when you go to North, East and West where most of the high caliber bakufu branches are located then that'll be a wrong idea right?"

"Yes."

"Then that means the South area where the low ranking bakufu factions will be the greatest choice right?"

"Yes."

"So that means she's just around here somewhere…"

"How do you know all of that?"

Tatsugurou lit his pipe and smiled,

"Like I said, this man here is a member of the police before."

-#-

"Tsk! Where's that woman!?" Sougo clicked his tongue as he search for 'Kagura'

So many things where going on, on his head like: "Will things work out right in the end?" "Come to think of it, where's that brat flew off to!?" "Is she still alive!?" "Do we still find that old woman!?" or something sort of connected to that,

"ARGHHH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" He shouted within his thoughts,

He was walking absentmindedly when he suddenly heard noises,

"Stop pestering me! You're still a kid! Give us our money back!"

A man's voice, he quickly peeked over the dark alley on his left, He was surprised to see 'Kagura' being held on her collar by a group of thugs,

"L-Like I said I-I d-d-didn't steal it!" She exclaimed,

"Why you-!" The man was about to punch her stomach when Sougo caught his arm and twisted it on his back,

"Don't you know that hurting a MINOR is against the law?" he glared,

"F*CK! A cop!" one of the thugs yelped as he get on his feet and was about to run when Sougo extended his leg and tripped him,

He looked at 'Kagura' and shouted 'Run!' which she complied without hesitations,

"Don't meddle with anyone's business-GAH!"

Sougo traced his sword and faced them,

"But that girl you've just messed up with is _my_ business, so I hope you're prepared for the consequences you've riddled your life with."

"H-H-HE'S DEAD SERIOUS! RUN! RU-!"

Almost everyone suddenly dropped off of the ground in such a matter of seconds as they took three steps away from the first division captain,

"My, My… I should have train more…" Okita sighed as he dragged each of them, handcuffed their hands, and called a subordinate to pick them all up,

"No where's that brat again!?" he hissed as he circled his vision,

He decided to go to the riverbank to find solace when he saw 'her' there, burying her face to her knees,

He walked over her and sat beside her,

"What a surprise to find you here." he commented,

"Are they gone?" She huffed,

"They're gone for good." He yawned as he laid down,

"Thank goodness, Now I could go to Yoshiwara and-!"

"Take a damn step away from my sight, I'll make sure that you'll be 'killed' again Oehara-san." He glared,

Oehara-san tensed up as Sougo stood up and went in front of her, blocking the sunlight, overshadowing her petite stature,

"What could you possibly do with that kind of body from guys who had a build like this?"

She gulped from his statement,

"Don't be too inconsiderate, that body was not yours, quit ruining another person's life, If something happen with that body, I'm going to kill you." He reprimanded,

"T-To be 'killed again' f-feels like nothing to me anymore." She stuttered, "W-When you've faced death already it'll just feel like nothing at all anymore, even you will have to accept that fate when your time will come, you'll end up leaving the people you have protected and supported all this time."

"Well, that's…"

"KAICHOUUUUU!"

A rushing Kamiyama called out, dragging along a guy around the age of 40 with him,

Sougo cleared his thought as he faced the surprised Oehara-san beside him,

"I don't know how I could do every favor you'll say, but seeing through your words, I think I can never match your carnal desire, that's why…"

Sougo was mesmerized to see a translucent woman in front of him, slowly becoming vivid,

It was crying while looking at the man dragged by Kamiyama,

"Kamiyama reporting sir!" Kamiyama saluted, Sougo saluted back, "We've brought Mozuo-san as promised!"

"Hey! Could you let go of me now!?" Mozuo demanded, trying to break away from Kamiyama's grip,

"You may let go of him now Kamiyama," Sougo ordered which Kamiyama complied,

"What with this all about!?" Mozuo xclaimed as he looked at Sougo,

"See, there was a-!"

Okita didn't finish his sentence when 'Kagura' stepped forward and went to Mozuo, caressing his face she said; "Mozuo-san…"

Mozuo on the other hand arched an eyebrow and tried to push her away from him,

"What the-!? That girl is a creep!" He shouted pointing at 'Kagura'.

"No! I-It's me Mozuo-san, It's O-!"

Sougo covered her mouth before she could say her name,

"Mozuo-san, sorry for dragging you here without a word but do you by chance know someone named Oehara?" Sougo asked,

As he said the nam 'Oehara' ; The man flinched as he scratch his nape and look away,

"Oehara's a beautiful woman…" He initiated.

'Kagura' looked at him with tears flooding on her eyes,

"I've met hr in Yoshiwara, Whenever I had a chance I would go visit her and spend time with her.." Mozuo smiled a little as he reminisced, "It feels like my world will stop for a while as I look at her, she's loud yet she's very charming."

Sougo eyed both of them as he pocketed both of his hands,

"…Yet before I could say that I like her, I was devastated to know that she died so suddenly…" he looked away as he said that, "I didn't even say goodbye to her, nor say my true feelings… It was a matter of bad timing don't you think?" he forced a laugh and sighed, '…*sigh* So what is it about her?"

"It was just-!" Sougo was interrupted _again_ when 'Oehara-san' suddenly spoke,

"She wanted to say: "Sorry." She said while trying to conceal her tears, Mozuo look at her,

"She wanted to say 'Thank You' for letting her meet such a caring guy like you, 'Thank you' for the times you have spent with her and being with her through the years she was still living, for giving a light to that dark place she was at, she wanted to say 'sorry' because she didn't even leave a proper 'goodbye' to you, and she wanted to say…*sniff*" Before 'Oehara' could finish her sentence, she just can't control her emotions and let her tears flow down,

"I love you…"

-#-

"Nhe, Tat-san…" Kagura deadpanned,

"Hmmm?"

Kagura's veins popped out of her forehead when she heard his reply,

"I EFFIN ASKED EVERY OLD LADY WE'VE MET BUT NONE OF THEM EVEN TURNED! IT WAS GETTING LATE ALREADY GRRRRR!" She shouted,

"C-Calm down, Kagura-chan…" Tatsugurou said as he shielded his face with his hands,

"Try to ask that weird looking old lady with many bags which contains so many vials, weird looking colorful drinks, fancy books and a staff…with, so many…charms…" Tatsugurou stopped as he looked at whom he's pointing,

Kagura followed his gaze having the same 'indubitable' looked on her face,

"Baa-san, may I ask you something…" she pat the Old Lady's shoulder,

"Sure, thing ki-!"

A moment of silence filled off the air,

Kagura grabbed a rope while Tatsugurou pulled his rusty handcuffs,

"CAPTURE HERRRRR!"

-To be continued….


	9. Resolution

A/N: I feel really grateful to your reviews, and I also cannot wait to publish a new story! I hope you guys will be there to support me too, Stay cool guys and banzai!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 8 - Resolution

*Sougo's P.O.V*

"I love you…"

Hearing those words coming out from 'China's' mouth kind of feels weird and wrong at the same time,

"This is kind of out of place but, what's going on Okita-Kaichou?" Kamiyama asked "Why does Kagura-chan said 'I love you' to that man? *gasp* don't tell me-!"

*stab*

I interrupted Kamiyama as soon as he was about to finish his sentence, concluding from what he was abou to say, I am certain that those words will just make me irritated,

I took one final glance at them as I turned my back and was about to leave when she called me,

"Okita-san."

I didn't bother to face her yet I stood there waiting for what she was about to say,

"It' alright now." She said softly,

"Huh?"

"I said I'm already contented."

I sighed and faced her way, trying to understand what she was saying,

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and let out a shaky air as she smiled,

"I am assenting to your request…"

My eyes widened as my mouth agape,

"I'll be leaving this body."

-#-

*Normal P.O.V*

"OUT OF THE WAY; COP PASSING THROUGH~" Tatsugurou-san sang as he raced down the streets tracing the tracks of the old lady,

"Was that really necessary to say Tat-san?" Kagura deadpanned as she ran beside him,

"I just missed saying those lines." The man smiled, "More importantly, why's that old lady run so fast?"

"There's no time for joking Tat-san she's heading right, wait was that the route heading to Kabukichou?" Kagura exclaimed,

"Looks like the old lady can't think straight anymore." Tatsugurou smirked, "She's heading to her own misery."

They're keeping their pace when they bumped unto somebody,

"Kagura-Chan!" says the lady, who is now sitting on the ground rubbing her back,

"Mitsuba- nee-san!" she quickly helped her stand up, "We've found her!"

"REALLY!?" Mitsuba rejoiced, "Then hurry up and follow her, I'll be right at your back!"

Kagura set unto her feet again and run,

"Wait up Tat-san!" she shouted,

 _FINALLY! FINALLY!_

She thought as she smiles,

While running, she realized that the street she's taking was becoming familiar,

"You wouldn't catch me!" the old lady said as she pants looking at them,

Kagura looked straight ahead; there she saw a familiar place and a figure wearing a black and yellow coat standing just a kilometer away from them, she smiled as she called _him_ out.

"SADIST!"

-#-

*Kagura's P.O.V*

"SADIST!"

I shouted, and for goodness sake he've heard me,

"I FOUND HERRR!" I exclaimed,

I can see him smirk there for a moment and position himself on the road where this old lady was heading,

"NICE JOB CHINA!"

He shouted back as he pulled out a handcuff out of his coat,

The old lady was shocked to see that we're surrounding her and there's no way she could get away from us,

"China? Who are you talking to Kaichou? Isn't she here?" One of his subordinate asked as he pointed out the 'me' standing beside him,

And who's that man?

"…And wasn't that the old lady you wanted us to look for?" He continued,

"Shut Up Kamiyama and help me out of here!" Sadist said as veins popped out of his temple,

The old lady tried to look for something that could get her out of here but luckily Sadist grabbed her hand as he placed it behind her and handcuffed her,

"I hope you're ready to face the consequence, Baa-san." He smirked,

The old lady did nothing but sigh, she didn't try to beg, she just sat there and condemn herself in silence,

While she's at it, Sadist made his way through me,

"I'm surprised that you've REALLY found her China." He grinned, I glared back,

"Well I can't do that without the help of Tatsugurou-san and -!"

"Tatsugurou-san? Tatsugurou Terada-san? You mean the former police who is associated with Otose-sana and Jirocho-san?" Sadist said as he looked around "Where is he? I wanted to see him..."

I look at my side, Tat-san was certainly standing there he even looked very awed when he heard his name,

"You can't see him…?" I asked as I pointed at my right,

"No…" Sadist replied as he arched an eyebrow, "All I can see is you."

I looked utterly confused, when the old lady suddenly spoke,

"It's normal that He can't see them little girl." She said as she looked at me,

"What do you mean Baa-san?"

"He doesn't have a third eye, it was still close, all he can see is the undead, and the dead person who is associated with the incident regarding the potion." She explained,

So that means…

"Kagura-chan!" I quickly glanced back and saw Mitsuba-nee san running towards me,

"Nee-san-!"

My smile faded away when I saw a group of 'dead' people running behind her,

"N-Nee-san ho-how..?"

"Back when you're chasing the old lady your hair was being swayed by the air thus showing your nape where the tattoo was imprinted, they've might seen it and followed you here." she said as she huffed, "Hurry and go back to your body!" she exclaimed,

I faced Sadist and tried to calm myself down,

"S-Sadist…"

He looked at me confused,

"You look pale, what happened?"

"My body, was the ghost still inside i-it?" I stuttered,

Despite his confusion he replied back as soon as I finished talking,

"She agreed to get out of your body just right now, you can go back." He reassured,

That honestly made me calm down a bit,

"Now tell us what to do Baa-san." He faced the old lady and gave a stern look,

"When the ghost get out of her body the life form closest to it will be the one who'll be dragged and the soul-shifting process will take place immediately after that." She replied,

"So she just have to stand beside her _own_ body.?" Sadist pointed at me,

The old lady replied with a nod, "Yes."

"You heard that China?"

"Yeah."

"Kagura-chan!"

I looked back at those two people who helped me all along,

The two of them gave me a thumbs-up,

"We'll take care of these 'dead' people, Go and get back to your body!" They've shouted,

I looked at them as they raced towards the wave of those spirits,

" _I really want to hug Sou-chan for one last time and say 'sorry' to him…"_

That made me stop,

I looked at my body then at Mitsuba-nee san,

A sweat dropped off of my chin,

"China what are you still doing there? Hurry up! Oehara-san just flew out of your body, hurry up and get back!" Sadist called out,

I looked at him and at the city,

Gin-san, Shinpachi, Sadaharu… everyone…

I took a deep breath and clenched my fist,

"I'LL DEFINITELY GRANT YOUR WISH NEE-SAN!"

I shouted as I ran towards her pulled her arm and pushed her towards my body,

"K-Kagura-chan!/ CHINA!"

Those were the final words I've heard before a light appeared before me.

-To be continued…


	10. The price to pay

A/N: I am so sorry for making all of you wait, 3 more chapters to go before the ending of this story! Oh my Gosh, I want to thank you all for supporting me from the first to last 4 chapters of this story! I don't know how to thank you all! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 9 – The price to pay

*Kagura's P.O.V*

I woke up seeing nothing but a complete shade of white tainted walls, I feel like I'm in a void with nothing but a complete emptiness.

I stood up and try to roam my eyes around this 'place'; The only thing I can hear is my own footsteps echoing every time I took a single step, I try to call someone but my voice won't just come out,

I feel so empty, I feel nothing…

This place was so calm that the silence was deafening,

The pure color of white was blinding.

I looked at my hands, I'm shaking.

I'm scared.

-#-

I clenched my fists and continue walking to this never-ending path of insecurities, frustrations and fears.

I gulped, seeing a big door on my front, I looked at it for a minute or two and decided to try opening it, and I'm surprised that it bulged,

Inside this door was a place full of nothing but green grasses and flowers, a sky with its natural components, and a woman standing in the middle of it.

…!

I almost lose my balance when that woman faced my way.

I fell on my knees and tears won't just stop from flowing, when she spoke,

"How have you been, Kagura?"

I wanted to run to her, I wanted to hug her, after so many years, I wanted to embrace her, I want to say I love her, I want to hold her hand, I want to cry into her arms.

"MAMI!"

-#-

*Sougo's P.O.V*

My knees fell onto the ground when the illuminating light disappeared,

"CHINA YOU IDIOT!" I shouted on top of my lungs,

I feel so exhausted seeing her vanishing, my eyes feel irritably painful, I can't help but lay down the ground and clench my fist,

"Sou-chan…"

That made me stop,

"Kagura-chan i-is…"

I can tell that _she_ was about to cry, _she_ who I want to embrace right after she left me, _she_ who I wanted to say 'sorry' to, _she_ whom I vowed to protect but didn't at the end,

"I-I'm so-!"

I lifted my head and rest it unto her shoulders, I slowly lifted my shaking hands and hugged her,

"Aneue…Aneue…"

She hugged me back tightly and cried alongside me,

"I'm back… Sou-chan…"

-#-

"Can we still bring Kagura back?" Aneue asked, my and her eyes went down to the old lady in front of us,

She flinched for a moment but replied back,

"You can't possibly resurrect a _dead_ person."

That made me pause for a while,

"But isn't there any way to reverse the-?"

"Death is inevitable… You should have thought of the consequences first before making me create a potion like that…" she said,

A sweat flowed down from my forehead,

She's right, I should have-!

"We don't have time to blame anybody, Okita-kaichou did his best to help Kagura-chan-!"

"Stop it Kamiyama… She's right." I sighed,

The old lady looked at me and shrugged, she heaved a sigh and turn her head to me,

"If I tell you that there's still a way, would you let me bargain that as my bail?"

Everyone looked at me, I returned her stare,

"I will, if you guarantee to stay until that stupid China girl's soul goes back to her body completely."

She smirked,

"Fine. But let me say that to be able to conduct that I'll need you to get me something."

"What will it be?"

"I will need a Betolinia Sentosa."

"Betolini wha-!?" I repeated,

"Betolinia Sentosa, It is a very rare type of herb located at the peak of Mt. Fuji."

"What does it looked like?"

"It looked like a daisy with a bright lilac sprouts in the middle and it stands out the rest because of its colorful petals."

"Mt. Fuji huh? " I closed my eyes and let out a shaky air out of my mouth, "Then be it…"

"But Kaichou-!"

"I started this problem, that's why I'll do my best to end it,"

"Sou-chan…"

"Yamazaki, Kamiyama, bring that Baa-san on the headquarters now."

"But Kaic-!"

"NOW!"

They flinched but saluted and obeyed my request,

"You should go to the headquarters too Aneue."

"But how about you..?"

"I need to find that herb."

"Just by yourself?"

I stopped walking and replied,

"Aneue, sorry."

"What for?"

"I really wanted to say this word to you ever since the day you've died, when I'm holding your hand back then, there's a part of me that died. If only I have the power to bring you back then I've definitely did that just to prevent myself from losing you."

"Sou-chan…"

"…And that applies right now too."

She was sniffling as I faced her way,

"China was special…"

She walked towards me slowly,

"She fills the emptiness I felt back then; she helped me regain myself when I'm drowning on my feels…"

She smiled and said that China did the same to her too,

"That's why I need to help her; I'll stand alongside her right before she'll lose a life."

She was in trance for a while, but smiled, saying those words that made me stop,

"Was that concern for "friend" relationship only or was it exceeding to a whole new level?"

"What do you mean Aneue?"

She locked me on her arms and patted my back,

"… I wouldn't mind becoming her sister in law…"

My eyes got big when I heard her say that,

"WHAT!?"

"Was I wrong?"

"How could you think of something like that, Aneue! I would never like her in that way!"

"…Your eyes a while ago contradict those words you are saying right now…"

"B-B-But T-That's…"

She let out a faint laugh,

"You may not recognize it right now, but I'll be looking forward for it Sou-chan…"

I scratched my nape and raised an eyebrow,

"Tsk, yeah…right…" I said while imagining China's grotesque face, leaving shivers in my spine,

"That said, I will tag along with you!" Aneue demanded,

"No." I calmly responded,

"Why not?"

"I want you to take care of the old woman Aneue, and one thing is…"

"What?"

"You don't want that?"

"Want what?"

"You'll be able to see Hijikata-san.."

My face deadpanned when I saw her face flushed after I said that, she turned bright red and face the other direction,

"Mou! Sou-chan you teaser!" she mocked, I just shrugged,

"Then, I'll take my leave…"

I was about to go when she hugged me on my back,

"I'm really thankful of Kagura-chan for letting me embrace you like this after a long time that I couldn't…"

I remained silent as I listen to her,

"Whenever I roam around this place when I was an undead and see you healthy and happy every day I really wanted to give you a pat on the back and hug you like this, but I just couldn't…I thought I could never do this to you ever again"

"…."

"That's when Kagura-chan showed up, vowed me a promise and even sacrificed herself just to let me say and do this to you…"

For once China's face lingers on my mind, smiling brightly to me and to be honest my heart throbs a little,

"I want to stay alive Sou-chan…"

I reached on her hands and grips it,

"…But if staying alive is a loss of someone who became a special someone of my beloved brother, I would die peacefully for her and my brother's happiness…"

"Aneue…"

"Being an undead was lonely, but there's nothing as painful as seeing my loved ones grieving…"

"…"

"I want Kagura-chan back, I want to say thank you to her, I want to help her Sou-chan… so please take me with you…"

"No…"

She was stunned; I removed her arms around my waist and smiled at her,

"I would never want to see you getting hurt again Aneue, even for the last time I never want to see you in pain anymore that's why I don't want you to put in danger, This may b selfish but…"

"…"

"I want to save her by myself and settle this sacrifice of hers in a fair deal."

"Sou-chan…"

"I want to bring her back, not because I need to…"

"…"

"I want her back because that's what this mind and heart of mine tells me to…"

-To be continued….


	11. Heartbeat

A/N: I can't help but smile when almost all of your reviews has that: "Welcome back" phrase on it; I feel really awed that I kept on saying 'awwww' while reading it; since it was Summer Vacation, I am so happy to present another chapter, :D I hope you guys will like it!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 11- Reach

*Kagura's P.O.V*

"MAMI!"

I earnestly felt like I was floating in cloud nine,

Seeing Mami so close to my reach was something so precious that my heart was leaping in joy right now, no words can define how happy I am.

I stopped when there's just an inch gap between us, my hands were shaking and my eyes were flooding,

"Kagura…"

Came along a voice that broke my heart, a voice I thought I could never hear anymore, a voice I thought was distant yet now so close…

"M-Ma…mi.. Ma-Ma…"

I can't stop myself from stuttering, words kept on ringing on my ear but I can't seem to speak and let it all out,

"Kagura."

Before I knew it warm arms embraced me, ruffling my hair she buried me into her chest,

"…I missed you."

No words could ever explain how much happiness I'm feeling right now, let alone conveying it in words,

"You've grown so well Kagura, being able to throw your own life for a friend is very admirable of you, and that makes me proud…"

She smiled,

"Even though we've raised you in such a crucial way, you're still optimistic, you still know the good points of this world…"

I can tell that her eyes are flooding.

"Thank you."

"h-huh?"

"Thank you for being my daughter Kagura…"

"Thank you for having me as your mother…"

"Thank you…"

She cried,

"No…"

I said calmly, wiping the tears off of her cheeks,

"I should be the one to thank you Mami…"

"But I haven't done…"

"You've done enough Mami…" I smiled, "You gave me this life, I should not fail you…"

"Kagura…"

"But still I am the one who haven't done anything for this family…"

I gulped as I remember my past,

"I've promise that I will bring those two idiots back but I didn't…"

"Kagura you mustn't blame yourself."

"No Mami…" I held her hand tightly, "I should have, I was always crying, I was always been weak, I can't even bring us back together as it was before… I can't even match up my brother, I cannot even bring him to sympathize with me, I fail not only a daughter but also a sister…"

"Kagu-!"

"I can't look at your eyes and say 'I did it' 'cause I'm aware that I did not do anything, Mami…"

"You hav-!"

"I've been so selfish, deciding things on my own, promising a vow I could not even grant, I'm usel-!"

"PAK!"

The sound of that slap resounded on the background,

"Stop." She said sternly,

"look at me Kagura…" she said, I didn't respond,

She sighed and held my cheeks, "Look at me…"

"No…"

She removed my hand that was covering my aching cheek and forcefully made me face her way,

"You're not useless…" she exclaimed, "Our family might still be broken but the adherence you shared with your friends are more than enough to say as a goal and a vow you have achieved…"

I know tears were falling from my eyes and I subconsciously said such inappropriate selfish words as the faces of Gin-chan and the others registered into my mind,

"I don't wanna… die…" I sniffled,

I can say that her eyes were shot open,

"I want Sadist and his sister to stay that way, but I also don't want to die…" I gulped, "I'm so selfish…"

She pats my head,

"I don't wanna die Mami, not yet, not this time, But it's too late…" I confessed,

She smiled, As a screen flashed in her back, showing a running Sadist on it,

"It seems like there's still a person out there who thinks that death is way too early for you too…"

My mouth agapes as I saw Sadist's face breathlessly climbing Mount Fuji by himself, I can tell he has a lot of cuts because of the bandages surrounding his hands and face, but still he kept on going,

"W-What is he doing?" I asked stupidly,

"He wants to settle a certain score…" Mami smiled,

" _ **YOU BETTER COME BACK CHINA OR I'LL PULL YOU OUT OF WHEREVER YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!STUPID GIRL"**_

He shouted as he huffed, veins popped out of my temple as I heard him say that,

"You're right Mami, I think he's looking for a fight…" I smirked,

"No that's now what I mea-!"

"REALLY SADIST!? THEN COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" I shouted out of the blue, But it seems he can't hear me,

"Ohhh I can badmouth him just how much I want-!"

I was about to start when he said something again that made me stopped,

 _ **You better come back so that your face won't linger on my mind every now and then stupid China…**_

"W-Wha-!?" my eyebrow arched up,

Mami even laugh at my reaction,

 _ **This may sound absurd and if ever you will hear this you might as well laugh but Arghhh! I need you to come back! It's boring without you!**_

"Are you taking me as your toy!?" I blurted out,

 _ **There's this part that feels empty, Feels really weird haha, you're not even cute let alone beautiful, you're so childish, You're stupidly innocent, just by looking at you I can't help but smirk and wanted to tease you, This is so gay!**_

"pfft-!" I can't help but laugh at his reaction,

 _ **But even though you're stinky like a sokunbo, for me your scent, your physiques, that personality… everything about you was just a little too distinct and unique, and I can't help but wonder if I could ever see those again…**_

 _ **China… this might be new, but I…**_

He…?

He didn't bother to continue what he was saying when he stopped for a bit, spent a minute of pausing then smiled at the end,

 _ **Might as well save that if ever she truly comes back…**_

Huh?

 _ **I'm sure I could say those things at the right time… so wait for me China…**_

*dug**tug*

My hand unconsciously went to my chest,

"what's this…?"

 _ **I'll definitely save the hell out of you!**_

*dug**tug*

It won't stop, I can see that Mami faced my way, looked at sadist one more time then back at me,

"Looks like you'll have a very important reason to come back now Kagura…" she chuckled,

"What do you mean Mami?" I asked, "And look, my heart won't stop aching…" I said frantically,

"You should be the one to discover it yourself Kagura…"

"Am I going to die…? For real..?"

"No…" she giggled, "Just a stepping stone towards adulthood I think?"

"Huh?"

I looked at Sadist one more time and proved that I'm not really wrong, my heart starts thumping so hard once again, and my face was burning,

"I knew it…"

Mami looked at me,

"This guy…"

"hmmm?"

"THIS GUY WAS DEFINITELY KILLING ME! AHHH MY HEART! IT WON'T STOP BEATING! (YES, IF IT STOPS I WILL DIE FOR REAL!) BUT AHHHHH! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!?" I freaked out,

I can tell Mami's hand traveled to her face, "Oh, Kagura…" she sighed,

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU SICK S!"

-To be continued…


	12. Run

A/N: I feel so weak, wahh I lost my notebook containing my supposed to be 'new' story *cries*; but don't worry, I will live up my promise and present another okikagu fanfic for you guys! I'll do my best to brainstorm for another one! GAH! Also, this story was about to end yet again, the next chapter will be the final *sniff* aww, time sure flies fast… but still, Thank you for being there, THANK YOU SO MUCH for supporting me all the way!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 12- Run

*Normal P.O.V*

After calming herself down, Kagura's eyes traveled around the room,

"Is this heaven, Mami?" She asked,

Her mother shook her head and smiled,

She was about to say something when Kagura began to feel a painful sting on her nape,

"Ouch!" she yelped, as she got on her knees, holding the aching part,

Kouka (Her mother); went to her and asked if she was alright,

"Was the tattoo still there Mami?"

"Another circle had disappeared Kagura…" her mother replied,

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, You can still go back Kagura, looks like the potion's consequences were still active, this room was similar to the waiting room we have in the real world, since you are still 'alive' you cannot proceed any further towards heaven, the only path you have to seek is this…"

Kagura's attention was diverted to where her mother's palm was directed, a citrine colored pathway was revealed,

"This pathway leads to a portal to the real world; you have to be right where the soul shifting process should be held right?"

Kagura nods in response,

"This path was about 60 km long, concluding from that you will take on about 14 hrs if you'll walk,but still, you have to hurry."

"Why Mami? I still have 20 more hours right?"

"At the end of this path there's a portal, it mainly closes at 12; so you only have 8 hours to run Kagura."

"WHAT!?"

Kagura blurted out as she heard her mother, "I must go!"

While taking a meter away from her mother, she stops and about-faced, she ran towards her and give her one last hug,

"I'll miss you Mami, someday… someday, let's meet again, and that time, I'll surely have grant my promise to you…" she said, as she let go, smiled and took the path, waving her hand for goodbye.

Her mother felt a throbbing sensation on her chest as she watched her daughter's back slowly vanishing towards the horizon,

"Take care… Kagura…"

-#-

*Sougo's P.O.V*

I've never should have went to that shop!

If I didn't then none of this would've happened, guess this is how _karma_ works…

But still…

Even though it became _too_ troublesome, there are still some good points I guess…?

I mean, I've got to meet Tatsugurou-san, I even solved a certain _crime;_ got to talk with my sister again… and I… I…

 _I recognized that I like Chi-_ GAH!

That really makes me cringe!

*Gluurrrghhhh*

Ahhh! I'm so hungry!

I reached unto my pocket and tried to seek for even a candy, when suddenly my hand reached the vial,

I took it out and stare at it for a while,

There's still a milliliter amount of the potion left,

I was about to bring it back into my pocket when it suddenly glows, making the solvent decrease,

"CRAP!"

I blurted out as I rushed towards the peak,

I HAVE TO HURRY!

-#-

*Kagura's P.O.V*

Ugh, it's been an hour since I started to run towards this path, although it was only a nick of time, it already feels like forever,

The white walls surrounding this place is blinding, making this trail too bright to look at,

I fixated my eyes towards my front and focus my entire energy running,

I was deep in my reverence when I heard a resounding "CRAP!" out of nowhere,

When a screen suddenly pops out to the white walls at my side,

 _ **I HAVE TO HURRY!**_

It was sadist, his pace was faster than it was a while ago,

I looked at her hand and saw the vial inside of it, he was gripping it hard as he huffed,

He was only a kilometer away from the peak,

 _ **F*CK SOUGO HURRY!**_

He murmured,

*dug**tug*

There goes my heart again, what the f-!?

Was this some kind of magic!?

I feel vexed, I clench my fist as I continued running,

I'll get you for this sadist!

I look at the screen once again,

Seeing someone who struggles just to bring you back feels so warm,

But that warmth feels a little different, it's frustrating but nice at the same time…

ARGHHH!

Maybe that warmth feels like a motivation or something- wait,

Maybe it was passion! Yes that's right! Maybe he also knew that I was running too! *gasp!*

THIS IS A COMPETITION EH!?

That's right! That's what must be it!

Yush! I'm all fired up!

"ORAAA! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU SADIST!"

I scream as my I quickened my pace,

 _I'll definitely won't lose!_

-#-

*Normal P.O.V*

The two were still running, well obviously (A/N: *laughing too hard right now* okay, that was corny, I'm sorry *peace sign*)

When Sougo reached the top, he tumbled and lied down the ground for a moment as he heaved a heavy sigh,

 _Finally…_ he muttered,

Running towards the peak was undeniably tiring, he felt so numb that he can't feel his legs anymore, his muscles were aching, his breathing was rugged and his heartbeat was thumping really hard that he can't synchronize it with his breathing anymore.

 _That China, will be the reason of my death!_

He tried to giggle from that thought, he let out a shaky air out of his mouth as he tried to use his remaining energy to stand up and search for that plant,

He eased up when he finally saw it,

 _Betolinia Sentosa… what a pretty flower you are…_

He murmured as he picked them up,

He was about to put them on his pocket along with the vial when he suddenly felt the air on the peak got strong all of a sudden,

The herbs flew alongside the breeze, he tried to reach it and manage to get some, when he felt his legs wobble as the wind got stronger,

Securing the herbs on his coat, he felt something slipped out of his palm,

" **SH*T!"**

He cussed as he saw the vial falling down the cliff,

Adrenaline rush took over him, as he jumped off of it and tried to reach it.

 **CHINA!**

Is all he could say as he took the fall leading to his death…

-To be continued…


	13. Right next to you

`A/N: Looks like It'll be goodbye for this story, but don't worry my dear readers, I'll be back soon with another fic, hope to see you all at "Saudade" everyone ^^! Presenting the last Chapter :* Thank you for standing beside me until the end! Have a blessed day :*

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

A Different Beat

Chapter 13 – Right next to you

*Kagura's P.O.V*

 **CHINA!**

My ears twitched as I heard that shout,

I quickly turned my gaze unto the screen on my left,

!

My heart throbbed when I saw the scene,

My body froze when I see sadist jump off of the cliff,

That bastard!

I was shaking when I took another step,

Don't die…

Please..

I repeatedly chant inside my head.

"DON'T DIE IDIOT!"

I gritted my teeth as tears flowed down my eyes,

"DON'T DARE DIE!"

My vision became blurry because of my tears, letting me lose my balance and tripped,

I clenched my fist and hit it on the floor,

"We…still…need…to…*sniff*"

My heart didn't stop aching as I tried to stand up,

If only I could go back as fast as lightning, If only I could teleport… If… If only I could go back as soon as possible,

 _You could, my child._

I looked around me trying to find the person who said that,

 _I'm here at the top, My child,_

I raised my head and saw a blinding light shining down upon me,

"Who are you?" I asked,

 _I'm the one whom you all call God._

"God?"

 _Yes, my child._

"You're real?"

 _There are things that can't be explained yet, they can be true, my Child._

I knelt before Him,

"Please help me."

 _My child…_

"I wouldn't care anymore if I can't go back, Just save him."

…

"Please save that despicable guy, please let him live, I-!"

A hand reaches upon me by the heavens,

 _Don't cry my child._

As He said that, I felt my nape sizzle, the tattoo disappeared, and my body began to dissolve through the mid-air,

As I slowly becoming transparent, a figure appears before me,

It was Mitsuba-nee-san, she was smiling brightly, she ran towards me and locked me in her arms,

"Take care of Sou-chan for me Kagura-chan, Thank you…"

Is all I could hear as another blinding light appeared in front of me, and completely swallowed my vision.

-#-

*Sougo's P.O.V*

Ahh.. looks like this is really the end huh?

Guess some things aren't bound to happen without giving up something.

It's do or die as what others say…

I gripped the vial on my palm,

Heh, I didn't even saw your face at this time that I was about to die China, how unfair.

But that kind of eases me up,

Seeing your face at this time may give me the feeling of regret,

Regret of getting myself killed because of this.

"Well, one way or another, I deserved this…"

"I deserve to die because of my own greed, because of my selfishness you got involved, not just you, but everyone whom I hold special."

"I'm the worst right?-!"

I was cut off when the vial shone, it burns so my reflexes took over and let go of it.

I reached unto it, but the vial became a ball of light and turned into a shape of a person,

I was taken aback when a hand reached unto mine and the light vanished revealing an image of a girl I WAS trying to save a while ago,

"China?"

"You id-!"

Before she could say anything, we fell into a series of trees and luckily landed on a river, only getting a handful of bruises and cuts,

She pulled me out of the water and took a deep breath; I just lay there and looked at her in daze,

Her cheongsam was slightly ripped off, her other hair ornament was nowhere to be found, her hair was in mess and her breathing was rugged, she was covered in leaves, the droplets of water dribbles down her chin, and her porcelain skin was slightly bruised.

"You idiot! Are you suicida-!"

I didn't let her finish what she was about to say and pulled her into a hug,

My heart raced as I tighten the embrace, ruffling her hair, resting my head beside hers,

"You're alive… You're alive China…" I stuttered,

"What the f- are you doing, sadist!?" she protested,

"I'm glad…" I slowly let go of her and looked at her, the sun's light made the droplets of water looked like she was sparkling.

She looked at me with curiosity written on her face,

"You look dumb." I chuckled as her reaction quickly changed,

"Well, excuse me-!"

"But beautiful at the same time." I smiled looking straight towards her eyes,

I can see how red her face became as she heard me,

"What in the world are you saying!? Did you hit your head!?"

She came close and was about to put it on my forehead when I grabbed it and return her stare, I smirked,

"Let's pretend that I DO really hit my head…"

She raised an eyebrow and glared,

"But it didn't change the fact that I owe you something."

Her eyes widened as she heard the word "owe"

"You DID really hit your head, sadist, uh huh." She nodded, I intentionally hit her,

"Ow!"

Oh how I missed this China.

She was about to get her revenge when I intertwined my fingers to hers, and slowly drew my face near her,

"I know you're naïve; yet when I held my face close to you do you feel something China?"

She flinched as I asked her,

"When I looked at you with these eyes do your heart race?"

"S-Sadi-!"

"When I caress your cheeks do your face burns up?"

She gulped, and pushed me away,

"YOU JERK, GET OFF OF ME!"

I dodged before she could land a kick on my stomach, I sighed,

"Guess that doesn't work at a-!"

I was startled when I saw her face, a bright dash of red blush crossed over her snow white cheeks, which made me smirk,

She put her hand on her chest and glared again,

"YOU FREAK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

She blurted out as she positioned herself,

"Huh?" I can't help but utter that as I dodge her attacks,

"BACK THEN AT THAT WHITE ROOM, WHEN YOU'RE CLIMBING THAT MOUNTAIN!" She pointed at ,

"Wait, What White room?"

"THAT WHITE ROOM!" She exclaimed,

"You don't make sense bakagura!"

"OH YEAH? ADMIT IT! IT'S ANOTHER POISON ISN'T IT!?"

"What Poison!?"

This girl's seriously annoying!

"WHEN YOU SAID THAT _**I'm sure I could say those things at the right time… so wait for me China…"**_

"Wait! You heard me say that!?" my face burns up as I remember those things I said at that moment,

"YOU EVEN SAY THAT I SMELL LIKE SOKUNBO!"

She charged at me, a nerve twitched on my temple and purposely grab her wrist, and pulled her closer to me until our foreheads crashed unto each other,

"THAT WASN'T FAIR CHINA!"

"OH REALLY!?" S he gritted her teeth,

I pinched her cheeks so hard while she pulled my hair,

"GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF YOUR F*CKING MIND!" I yelled,

"SO YOU COULD BADMOUTH ME AGAIN!?"

"NO! BECAUSE THAT WASN'T FAIR!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING!?"

"YOU'RE TOO CLUELESS!"

"YOU DON'T FREAKING MAKE SENSE IDIOT SADIST!"

I locked my eyes to hers and pushed her down the ground with all my might,

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

An awkward silence filled off our background,

"Love? Like? Huh? You love me? Wait, as a rival? Right? Or no?" she stuttered,

"I love you as a woman."

"…."

Once again she kicked me, as her face turned red,

"Guess that was too sudden, I'm sorry." I sighed, wai- did I just say sorry?

"You bastard…" I heard her whisper, "why?"

I looked at her, she was looking straight at me,

"Why do you always make my heart race when you say something like that? Why does my face always burns up? Why do I feel disgustingly flattered? What exactly did you do to me?" her eyes were teary when she said those words,

"Why do I want to say the same thing to you?" she sniffled,

I froze when I heard her, the words just can't process on my mind, I was lost in daze,

"Wa-wait you mean…?" I shook my head when I regain my consciousness; my lips formed a lope-sided smile after it all sink in,

"Was this because of the poison? Or simply it's side effect?"

"Really China?" I deadpanned at her conclusion, "How dense could you be?"

"What do you mean?!" she glared,

I reached my hand into her and pulled her up,

"By the time you learned what was that feeling, I'll comply with it with no hesitation."

"Huh?"

"There are things that shouldn't be rushed to bloom China." I explained,

"What?"

"But there's something I promise." I held my pinky in front of her.

She looked at it doubtfully and back at me,

"I know this is somewhat out of character put quit staring and raise your pinky," I ordered,

She threw a quick glare then do what I just told her to do, I intertwined my pinky on her,

"I'll be waiting."

"For what?"

I smiled, "For your fall."

"Are you planning to kill me _**again**_!?" she exclaimed, emphasizing the word "again",

"Sometimes I just really want to ring your neck and choke you to death, I don't freakin' need a poison for that." I deadpanned,

"What did you say!?"

"I'll be waiting, for your fall."

"What do f*ck is that fall!? Huh?"

"You're an idiot."

"It takes an idiot to tell apart an idiot, so you're an idiot."

"You're a BIG idiot. IDIOT China."

"Moron."

And the cursing goes on and on for how much long I could remember. When all I wanted to say that time is;

" _I'll be waiting for you to fall deeply in love with me China."_

The End. 


	14. Next story Preview

A/N: HEY GUYS! A different beat just ended, well, I feel a little anxious for the next story, so I want to share the only "moment" that was written in my notebook, (emphasize the word "ONLY" YES, THE ONLY MOMENT *cries*) don't get me wrong but the plot was originally planned on my head, since I lost my notebook where the original story was written, I was so thankful that I remembered this scene, so I immediately jolted it down on a notebook I found lying next to me XD; Well, to be honest I just want to share my anxiety XD I now present a sneak peek for the new story entitled : "Saudade"; Feel my anxiety my dear /)_(\\!

" _ **Damn sadist!"**_ _Kagura huffed as heavy breaths escaped her mouth;_ _ **"Stop squirming… Please."**_

' _Please' was a word Sougo didn't even expect to come out of Kagura's mouth and directly say to him; It's just… She's his rival, alright?_

" _ **You're dying out there and you still have the nerve to start a fight?"**_ _he replied,_ _ **"I'm trying to-!"**_

 _Sougo was lost in words when Kagura's had flopped down his back,_

" _ **China? Oi! China!"**_ _He shouted, never in his life did he thought that he'll lose composure by the likes of this woman,_ _ **"Hey! Speak to me! Quit joking! Hey China!"**_

" _ **Sh-Shut up S-Sadist…"**_ _Kagura muttered in between her heavy breathings,_ _ **"J-Just… Just let me stay… i-in this *huff* p-position f-for… a while…"**_ _She plad, while she endured the sizzling feeling due to the sun's rays damaging her skin._

 _Sougo's heart was thumping like crazy, he could tell that his hands were shaking along his mind going blank all of a sudden;_ _ **"Hold on China, I-I'll get us out of here! J-Just wait!"**_

" _ **S-stop sadist; I-It's okay…"**_ _Kagura smiled,_ _ **"I j-just need to rest a little."**_ _She sighed._

 _Her vision was blurry and her hearing was distorted hearing only an infinite buzzing sounds ringing on her ear._

" _ **China? CHINA!"**_

 _ **-**_ End of preview ^0^V


End file.
